


No Goodbyes

by loveseek630



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveseek630/pseuds/loveseek630
Summary: Moving out of the dorm felt so bittersweet. Weighing in the comfort of living with VIXX and his dreams of being independent before he enlisted, Hakyeon made the big decision, yet still craved his members' affections.Hongbin, on the other hand, doesn't like saying goodbyes.





	No Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an entry to Intoxicating Chabin Fic Fest, but since no one claimed it, I decided to post as a send off to Hakyeon instead.

Hakyeon took one look at his room and sighed. He stared at every corner, every single furniture left, and everything he was leaving behind.

 

It wasn’t like he was never going back. In fact, he purposely left a few change of clothes and an extra set of toiletries in the closet so he could come and sleep over any time. Still, it had been his home for so many years and he felt bittersweet leaving it.

 

“Hyung~”

 

Hakyeon turned and saw Jaehwan peeking through the door.

 

“Are you leaving now?”

 

Hakyeon pursed a smile. “Yeah.” He opened his arms and as if pulling a magnet, Jaehwan automatically came crashing in to hug him.

 

“I’m gonna miss you, hyungie~”

 

“Hmmmm,” Hakyeon hummed. “I’ll miss you too.”

 

“Ey, it’s not like we’re not going to see him again,” Wonshik stood by the door, arms crossed and leaning on the door frame.

 

Hakyeon held back a retort. Typical of Kim Wonshik, he sighed. Still, he let Jaehwan step aside and motioned for Wonshik to come for a hug.

 

Wonshik rolled his eyes and begrudgingly trudged towards him, but he did not say anything as Hakyeon wrapped his arms around him.

 

Indeed, Wonshik being Wonshik, Hakyeon smiled. When he let go, he picked up his backpack and grabbed the handle of his luggage. He took a quick glance at his room again before finally walking out, with Jaehwan following closely behind him and Wonshik hanging a few steps back.

 

At the living room, Sanghyuk was sitting at the couch, quietly watching TV.

 

“I’m leaving,” Hakyeon announced.

 

“Already?” Taekwoon peeked from the kitchen. He walked towards Hakyeon and grabbed him for a hug. “Visit often, okay?”

 

“Hmmm… I’ll visit you everyday if you want me to,” Hakyeon chuckled, which earned him a smile from Taekwoon.

 

“Why move out if you’re still gonna be here everyday?” Wonshik teased. “We’ll change the passcode so you can’t enter anymore!”

 

“Take care, hyung,” Hyuk was suddenly behind Hakyeon, so the latter let go of Taekwoon in favor of embracing their beloved maknae. “We’ll visit you there too so be sure to have lots of food stocked for us.”

 

“We’ll bring food and other stuff for you too!” Jaehwan chirped in. His smile was wide and cute still, but his eyes looked a little too glassy. Hakyeon couldn’t help but feel a slight pang on his chest. He truly believed that all the members cared for him, but Jaehwan was the one who openly relied on him and clung onto him the most. He was like Hakyeon’s little baby. If he could, he would have taken Jaehwan to live with him in his new apartment.

 

The fact that Jaehwan came to hug him again almost made Hakyeon regret his decision to move out.

 

But he wouldn’t - No. As much as he loved his members and felt at home in their dorm, this was something he had to do for himself. Living independently and having his own space had always been one of his most desired things in life. He loved taking care of his kids (aka his members) but he wanted to experience living like an ordinary adult man and having a place where he didn’t have to be VIXX’s leader N. At least just for a few months, he could wake up and not feel the need to go to each room and check on the others. Not think about who’s going to cook their meals or what the others would like to eat. Not worry about how much they needed to prepare because someone might not be coming home to eat with them. Not get disturbed by the crazy noises Hongbin, Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk made whenever they played games.

 

Hakyeon knew he was going to miss all of those things he wanted to try living without. He would miss them so badly. But he had to do it. He looked forward to having quiet nights doing whatever he wanted. He would be able to let all emotions out without worrying if he’d get caught crying or talking to himself. It would all be worth it and as soon as he settled into his new home, he could give himself a pat on the back for a job well done.

 

“You guys take care too, okay? Try not to burn the dorm down,” he joked. “And listen to Taekwoon well. I know he doesn’t seem like it, but he’s the eldest here now.”

 

Taekwoon pouted at him, but patted his back at the same time.

 

“Don’t annoy him too much with your game screaming and frustrated cursing.”

 

“Ey, only Hongbin-hyung can’t control himself and Taek-hyung can’t even complain about him,” Sanghyuk replied.

 

“Ah, speaking of Hongbin…” Hakyeon turned to glance at the door of Hongbin’s room.

 

“He hasn’t come back yet. Went out yesterday and then said he’d spend the night at a friend’s.” Taekwoon said.

 

“Yeah, I saw the text.” Hakyeon would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. Hongbin had been out the whole day prior to his move out and did not even come home for their last dinner together at the dorm. But like Wonshik said, it wasn’t like they were not going to see each other again.  

 

“Tell him to take care too.”

 

-=o0o=-

 

Living alone was nothing grand or spectacular. But Hakyeon was happy for making that decision. Cleaning up and arranging his things felt so cathartic. He decorated the place well to his liking he was incredibly satisfied with himself.

 

Everything was perfect. Except maybe for one thing that bothered Hakyeon.

 

Hongbin hasn’t called him since he moved out. Not even once. Best he got was a text on the first night with nothing but “You left already? Take care. Have fun.”

 

He didn’t even read Hakyeon’s reply whining why he didn't show his face the day he left.

 

Jaehwan and Taekwoon both called and texted him a lot the first three days after the move. Sanghyuk called once. Even Wonshik texted him a few times even if it was just to ask where he left some stuff or tease him about how nice it was to not have him around. Hakyeon surprisingly appreciated it even if it made him feel a little anxious.

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand. He knew Hongbin too well to know that he was just avoiding awkward conversations. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

 

“Would it hurt him to send another text? Are they really enjoying my absence too much?” He whined as he stared at his phone.

 

“Lee Hongbin, you’re really mean.”

 

Well, at least now he can say things like that out loud.

 

“Always so mean,” he sulked.

 

Right on cue, the doorbell rang and pulled him out of his sulking. It surprised Hakyeon as he was not expecting a guest until late in the afternoon. He stood up from the couch and made his way to the intercom, checking who was outside.

 

To his confusion, he couldn’t see anyone on the monitor.

 

“Wongeunie? Did you come too early?” He called out just to check.

 

No response.

 

He wondered if it was only his imagination or if his doorbell was defective. Just as he was walking back to his living room, he heard the doorbell again, making him do a swift turn to face his intercom.

 

Still no one on the monitor.

 

Hakyeon was getting annoyed. But then the gears in his brain suddenly clicked and he ran to grab the knob.

 

He almost cursed upon seeing no one behind the door.

 

“If your neighbors hear you cursing like a crazy old man, wouldn’t you be in trouble?”

 

A warmth spread from Hakyeon’s chest as he stared at the source of the voice.

 

Crouched on the floor, right under the intercom camera, was Lee Hongbin. He was hugging his knees while he looked up at Hakyeon with his big doe eyes and a tentative smile.

 

“What are you doing sitting there like a homeless man?” Hakyeon smiled back, opening the door wider and motioning for Hongbin to come in. He didn’t wait for Hongbin’s answer and instead walked back inside.

 

Hongbin stood up and followed Hakyeon. He took his shoes off at the doorway and casually took a pair of Hakyeon’s in-house slippers as if they were his own.

 

“It’s more fun ringing a doorbell than just knocking on doors,” he mused as he looked around the place. It felt very Hakyeon. Simple yet glam. Minimalist yet overly decorated at the same time. The irony of Cha Hakyeon and VIXX’s N all in one place.

 

“It’s more annoying,” Hakyeon snapped back.

 

“That’s why it’s more fun,” Hongbin chuckled, earning him a glare from the other man.

 

“I can’t let you enjoy living alone too much. Otherwise, you would never come back to us again.”

 

Hakyeon crossed his arms. “Didn’t think you cared much seeing as you didn’t bother saying goodbye to me.”

 

Maybe Hakyeon was being childish. And maybe he also expected a childish response from Hongbin. It wouldn’t be so out of character for Hongbin to sass him out and Hakyeon would be annoyed at losing, but that was how they normally were. Hakyeon enjoyed that kind of dynamic between them.

 

So he was nothing but surprised when Hongbin just stared at him, hands in his pockets while he rocked back and forth on his feet.

 

“Hongbin?”

 

“Why would I say goodbye to you? It’s not like you were going somewhere far. It’s not like I wouldn’t see you for a long time.”

 

Hakyeon could have taken it as a joke, the way he knew Wonshik teased him. But how Hongbin said it was different than Wonshik did, and Hakyeon just felt… touched.

 

“What about when I enlist?” Hakyeon smiled as he walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water for Hongbin. If he was honest, it crossed his mind more than just a few times that maybe moving out was kind of preparation for the day he would really have to leave.

 

Hongbin scrunched his face at the question. “You all think too much about everything. Whether it’s watching sunrise together or not living together in the dorm. You’re all too sentimental.”

 

“You’re not answering me. Would you bid me goodbye when I enlist? I’ll be gone for a long time.”

 

“No.” Hongbin leaned against the kitchen counter where Hakyeon almost slammed the glass down upon hearing his answer. Still, Hongbin calmly took it and drank up while Hakyeon frowned at him.

 

“And you have no sentimental bone in your body at all.”

 

Hongbin chuckled, putting the glass back down on the counter. “You'll come out for vacation once in a while anyway. I’ll just say see you around. See you soon.”

 

Hakyeon blinked. The words sank in slowly but he was stunned for a few seconds. It wasn’t just Hongbin avoiding affections or deflecting mushiness. Somehow, it felt like Hongbin’s own sense of sentimentality and Hakyeon felt deep sincerity in his most casual answers.

 

“It’s a nice place by the way.”

 

“T-thanks,” Hakyeon stuttered. He lead Hongbin to his living room where he was previously snacking on some chips.

 

“I’d like to have a place like this too, one day.”

 

“I’m sure your home would be wonderful. Just be sure to invest on soundproofing for your gaming room.”

 

“We could be neighbors, then.”

 

Hakyeon chuckled softly. Even without hearing it directly, he understood what Hongbin was trying to say.

 

He missed Hakyeon. He wanted to stay close, even in the far future.

 

“That would be lovely. It would be like our dorm, except it will be a whole apartment complex we’ll all have our own units instead of just getting a single room.”

 

“Yeah,” Hongbin reached out for the disregarded pack of chips on the table.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while - the only sound in the room being the TV audio and the crunch of chewing their remaining chips. At one point, Hakyeon slipped his arms around Hongbin’s and then laid his head on the other’s shoulder. He expected a complaint, but it didn’t come. Hongbin just let him cling without any comment. Hakyeon could have sworn he also felt a light peck on top of his head.

 

“It’s not so bad leaving the dorm, you know?”

 

“Hmmm?” Hongbin startled at the sudden conversation.

 

“At least I know how much you guys miss me when I'm not around.”

 

Hongbin scoffed. “It’s really more relaxed there with you gone.”

 

The statement almost hurt Hakyeon, despite knowing the intention behind it. Almost.

 

“It’s fun getting Taekwoon-hyung frustrated too. But yeah,” he sighed. “We do miss you.”

 

Hakyeon smiled.

 

“I miss you too.”

 

“Are you happy though? Now that you have your own place?”

 

“I am. I love it.”

 

He felt Hongbin swallow hard, so he looked up, smiled, and poked his cheek.

 

“But I’m happier now that I’ve seen your face again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @liesandjintrigue for the love and help with my fics uwu


End file.
